


A Migrane for the Holidays

by SnowyGriffin



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Failed drabble attempt, Holiday Shenanigans, M/M, Tried to get this out before the year's end - whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyGriffin/pseuds/SnowyGriffin
Summary: It may be a parasitic plant, but it works wonders on resident grinches.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	A Migrane for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Decorative Difficulties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100514) by [MlleMusketeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMusketeer/pseuds/MlleMusketeer). 



The very instant Ratchet walked in to see Bumblebee adorned with a red ball on his grille and antlers closed within his windows, he could already feel the inevitable migraine this holiday was going to cause him.

It was bad enough that the children had insisted on covering nearly everything with various lights and other useless garnishments, but now it seemed that not even _they_ were safe from the garish ornaments. Bulkhead had a large wreath tied to his grille, Arcee had green and red tinsel wrapped around her handlebars, and, unsurprisingly, Optimus had a giant red bow planted on his hood.

It was an utterly ludicrous sight.

"Why must you encourage them?" Ratchet asked with a long-suffering sigh as the Prime approached him.

Optimus smiled in response. "I believe it is nice that the humans want to include us in their celebration."

"Yes, yes, but to what extent? They've already cluttered up half the base! What's next? Matching paint jobs? I mean honestly, _look at this_ ," he said, gesturing to the red piece of fabric protruding from one of the seams of the Prime's abdominal plating. "How is _that_ practical?"

"I am certain it is not meant to be practical, Ratchet. Though, I may need some assistance with removing this later..." Though the change in his tone near the end was nearly undetectable, Ratchet knew it all too well.

"Optimus Prime, don't you even _think_ about it. You got yourself into this, don't you dare try to rope me into it." He folded his arms across his chassis as he leveled a loop up at the other. "I've much more important things to-"

"Ohhhhh! Look who's standin' under the mistletoe~!" A high-pitched voice called out from the other side of the room. "You know what that means!"

With a brief glance over in her direction, Ratchet saw Miko leaning over one of the railings closest to them by the console. He then turned his gaze upwards to see that they were, indeed, standing under some sort of plant; the aforementioned mistletoe, he assumed. "Dare I ask what she’s on about?"

Optimus had also glanced up and his smile seemed to grow just a fraction as he settled his gaze back down to Ratchet and began to elaborate. "Though the plant is known to be parasitic, humans have associated it with peace and fertility. It is often traditional to display a form of affection when two or more people stand underneath."

As if on cue, Miko chimed in again; " _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ "

"It doesn't have to be a kiss!" Came Jack's near frantic interjection. "It could be a hug, or - uh - handshake..."

Raphael briefly looked up from his laptop. "To be fair, it is more common to kiss," he commented.

"Yeah! Don't be so _boring_ , Jack," Miko taunted before resuming her previous chanting.

For a brief moment, a completely bemused expression crossed Ratchet's features before Optimus caught his attention once again when he spoke up.

"Ratchet? I understand if you wish not to participate. We can-" As if fueled by spite alone, Optimus' words were instantly cut short by Ratchet suddenly pulling him down into a quick yet passionate kiss. Though initially taken aback, Optimus didn't hesitate to return the gesture as he wrapped his arms around Ratchet to draw him in even closer. It definitely lasted longer than any anticipated peck on the lips; a telltale sign being the resulting stunned silence from the children’s sitting area. But Ratchet, on the other hand, had promptly forgotten about their human audience as he and Optimus relished the rare moment. The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat was the only thing to draw their attention back to their surroundings.

Slowly, they pulled away from each other, and realization struck Ratchet the very second he spotted the pleasantly satisfied look in Optimus' optics.

"Why you sneaky aft...You _knew_ ," he accused.

"I know not what you mean," the Prime replied with a seemingly innocent tilt of his helm.

Ratchet was prepared to fling a collection of choice words Optimus' way. Yet, for the children's sake, he refrained. And judging by the various states of shock on each of their faces, he could tell he already had another oncoming processor-ache to deal with. Nevertheless, as he turned back to face Optimus, he decided to put the so-called mistletoe to good use and roped the Prime into another kiss to wipe that semi-smug look right off his face.

If he had to suffer through this holiday season, then he was determined to make the most of what little he could.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the doing of one of my best friends (you know who you are lol), and was inspired by a cute story I read a little while ago. So have this extremely short holiday themed one-off that may or may not have been intended to be a drabble! This was a tiny bit rushed...but I hope you were able to get some enjoyment from it ^^;
> 
> I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a joyful holiday season! And I wish you all a Happy New Year!


End file.
